What am was I thinking?
by KritianLOVE
Summary: Alternate story line almost evry one has a part....... Naruto and a girl who represents major changes and they must save the world....NarutoxOC......ratin M for language and maybe a lemon later...first fanfic so...*bows* plz 4give!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this follows a different story line, Pein has attacked but did not destroy Konoha. Jiriyai iz alive, sasuke iz in Konoha he killed orochimaru he and Itachi have made up and there may be a little OOC ness. Srry…….flame if u wont I don't care.**

**Disclamer: i DO NOT own Naruto...*tear***

**Damn family**

**OC pov**

We all face or darkest fear at one point. I just happen to be facing mine right now……you would think a killer wouldn't fear right? ……..I guess before I go any farther I should explain some things……I am from the Land of Shadows. Our land is fairly unknown because we reside deeply within Demon Country. My name is Hikari Nomike. I have never been a normal girl…… since the age of three I was trained to be a warrior. I wear my white hair boyishly short in the back with one long piece that hangs over my eye on the left. My left eye is pure black, including the whites, a tattoo of a vine stretches from my left eyelid to my left temple. I wear a short black glove on my left hand and a elbow glove on my right. A bandage is wrapped around my upper left arm. My outfit never changes. Black pants black combat boots, and a black tank my chest has a tattoo that spands it from shoulder to shoulder. It is a symbol that has the power to keep my heart beating no matter what. I am the most feared person in my empress's kingdom. So far my life has sucked.

Anyway…………… my biggest fear iz telling my sister goodbye. My sister….. is NOT the most stable person. She is our Empress. Understand please….when u live in the middle of Demon Country u cant stay completely human. My sister loves me and I love her but I do not love the people of this land.

An envoy leaves for the Hidden Leaf village in the land of fire. I plan to go with them wether my sis wants me 2 or not.

"My lady…..please understand." I pleaded with her though no emotion showed on my face. My one green eye was teary from the oppressing demonic aura she gave off. I did not protect my self from her.

Her blue eyes were full of hurt as she was losing control. "why do you leave me?"

" I must go I already have permission."

"The Lord of Fire would _dare_ to defy me."

"he is more frightened of me than of u. No one would wage war for me."

She fell back onto her throne in defeat. I walked away with my hollow triumph hovering behind me. I left that palace, my home.

"Lets go…..we need to be out of the Demon forest by sundown."

We set of our little group of 6. Behind us a light burned in a window. A lone figure looked out from a palace window. The others looked back and waved at our Empress, but I……I never looked back…



**Hidden Leaf Village**

**Naruto POV**

I jolted up in bed and scratched my blonde head….._What woke me up???...._

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!!" ………oh yeah…..Sakura……

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy??"

"lady Tsunade want to see us."

"Ok" I yawned and rolled out of bed. I pulled on my clothes as I moved to the door….._I wonder what Baa-chan wants…._

I walked out the door and found Sasuke and Sakura waiting along with the rest of the rookie nine……we smiled at each other and we went to the Hokages' place.

We walked into Tsunades office and saw kakashi, iruka, and Gui- sensei.

"Hi!!" I screamed…..I wasn't stupid but when most of your life is centerd around bad stuff some one has to lighten up da place…..

"hello naruto" they spoke.

Tsunade stood am=nd the rest of us gatherd around her desk.

"in 2 days an Envoy from the Land of Shadows is coming….b4 u ask …yes there is a land of shadows…we have always known about it….they have decided to become public…. Anyway..there will be 6 members of the envoy that will be stayin here the seventh member is coming here to stay…..she has already gained permission." There was knock at the door it opend and in walked Gaara, temari and kankuro. I waived and Gaara SMILED it was alittle one but he smiled.

" Gaara iz here to help welcome her. Ill need u all to be here in 2 days around noon. That's all."

I walked out with Gaara and Sasuke. They followed me as I went to Hokage Mountain. I sat on top of my fathers head, the fourth and greatest hokage.

"what do u think naruto?" Sasuke asked……… Gaara looked at me as well.

I looked at them then looked back out to the land……I shrugged…. "I don't know but I think something is happening……..something fun"

_**To Be Continued……**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOOT part 2 sorry took so long…….EXAMS!!!!**

**Hikari POV**

I looked back at my group…….Shinsi was lagging. He was my second in command back home. He would take my place in the Court when all this was over. We were in the forest and there was 20 minutes till we reached fire country and safety. 10 minutes until night. WE WERE SCREWED!!! We would have to fight our way out

"Damn it" I muttered

"What's wrong hime?"

"DON'T call me that, were not gonna make it out in time………." I turned to Lori, the one who had spoken, "get the dignitaries into the center make sure no one and nothing can get through." She gathered the others and carried out my orders. I drew my sword a massive thing as tall as me and almost as wide. Pure black but for a silver crystal the size of my fist at the hilt. The dignitaries were complaining about this. I turned to them I had fallen into the façade I use as the court assassin. They quickly shut up.

"Be silent, we must move as quickly as possible in 10 minutes were gonna be fighting demons…………listen to me and you will live"

I turned toward freedom, _here goes abso-fucking-lutely everything._

we started out. And I could hear the forest stirring.



**Naruto POV**

We stood at the edge of Demon Country. Looking into the forest. BORED!!!! I couldn't believe Tsunade had us out her this early.

"Naruto get ready" sasuke called. I looked at him he pointed to the forest something was coming something big trees falling left and right. It had been dark for almost ten minutes. I looked at gaara

"Gaara do you think their –"I was cut off as the body of a giant wolf demon flew into the clearing we stood in. We gaped then looked at the long hole in the forest.

A woman stepped out. A scary beautiful and SCARY woman. Behind her was the group from the Land of shadows. She walked toward the demon a huge sword balanced on her shoulder. She smirked at the demon then lifted her sword and let it fall on its neck…… "Come on were making these nice people wait." Her voice like honey and her grin was evil. The group walked to her then they moved to us. Lady Tsunade walked forward.

"Welcome to the Land of Fire. We hope you lost no one."

"Course not Tsu-chan." Small grin "I kicked ass" the girl laughed.

"It's very nice to see you again Hikari." I stared in shock Tsunade never let anyone address her like that.

"Any way before we go let me introduce everyone." I stepped forward. As did everyone else. The girl-Hikari was it? - looked at me dead straight.

"You never told me you knew someone like this." She looked like she was……..nothing….no emotion.

"I'm sorry I never thought of it my dear. I didn't realize you could know when one of _them_ was around." Tsunade seemed apologetic

"It's no problem, I was just startled is all" She smiled again…..YAY!!!

Her smile was a very beautiful thing to plus she wasn't so scary then.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzimaki" I held at my hand. She looked at me then she looked at my hand. She took it.

"I am Hikari Nomike, and it's very nice to meet you." She dropped my hand and turned to the rest. "I hope we can all get along."

I had a feeling that the girl I was looking at was bringing the change I had felt coming. I felt people step up beside me. Gaara and Sasuke gave me a look…….it was scary how a like they were…..

"HEY Grandma!!! When do we go home?" I screamed. Tsunade looked at me promising retribution, Hikari turned to me and smiled…..she always smiled at ME!!!...... "I think I would like to go now Lady Hokage." She looked up and the Hokage smiled at her gently.

"Fine let's go home." She turned and started toward our caravan. Every one followed.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded lately. I am currently packing for a move . Im leaving America and going Home to Ireland when I get there…….in about a week…..I will uploads…promise…..please no hurt me!!**

**THANKS READING!!**

_**Kritian X3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I Am SO SORRY……I know its been like months….i got deported …..SORRY**

**HIKARI POV**

I kept stealing glances at the blonde leaf ninja. He was a demon vessel and for some reason I was drawn to him. I looked at him and our eyes met. He grinned and loped up to me.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's very nice to meet you!" he sounded happy……that was nice. People are normally scared of me.

"I'm Hikari and the pleasure is all mine." It was not a lie I enjoyed his aura.

"I think that you and I could be close friends. I do believe I will enjoy my life here." I had no idea why I was being so nice and open but he drew me in.

"You know what?" Naruto said… "I think your right."

The gates to the village appeared. I gave him a mischievous grin that he answered with his own. Then I took off running for the gate.

"RACE YA'" I screamed laughing the whole way.

**NARUTO POV**

When she yelled I tore off after her. We got into the village at the same time. She halted suddenly and I ran into her. We fell to the ground laughing.

"You know………I never thought I would like someone from this place. People normally either fear me or hate me on sight. It's…..nice….Naruto-kun." She told me with a sweet smile.

"yeah I know what you mean…….so…..Friends?" I asked.

"Always then !!" then Hikari hugged me. I smiled gently. We stood and watched the others walk toward us. I looked down at her and for once I was excited about not knowing the future. Because whatever happened…it would deffinately be fun.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…….**_


End file.
